Soul Catcher
by magicsunbeam
Summary: Summary: Sam is plagued by waking nightmares. Unsure what to do, Dean turns to Missouri Mosely for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Catcher**

**Author: Magicsunbeam**

**Summary: Sam is plagued by waking nightmares. Unsure what to do, Dean turns to Missouri Mosely.**

Sam Winchester watched from his seat in the corner of the roadside truck stop, as his brother tried to hit on the busty waitress. Amused, he noted by the look on the girls face, Dean wasn't getting anywhere today. Sam chuckled to himself as Dean gave up the ghost and returned to the quiet booth.

"Don't." he warned as he slid into the seat opposite.

"What, Dude? I was just going to say how good it is to see a master at work." Sam laughed and ducked as a spoon headed his way.

"Shut up, freak." Dean grouched, making Sam laugh more.

It had been a long day for both men. Following a successful hunt in Colfax County, Nebraska, the past hour had seen them cross the border into Iowa. Another couple of hours and they'd pull over for some well earned rest, before going onto a town on the Guthrie/Audubon border. Dean had found an interesting story on the web he wanted to follow up on.

Desperate to change the subject, Dean threw in a fry and asked. "So. Have you given any thought to the next hunt?"

"Pixie's in the garden?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't say I know how to get my head around that one." Sam replied. "I mean, pixie's and fairies? Do you believe in the little people?"

"This comes from the man who just took out a two headed vampire demon?"

"Yeah, but man – PIXIE'S?"

"Why not, Francis, when we have every other type of Goddamn weird ass thing going on?"

When Sam didn't answer, Dean looked up to find his brother staring past his shoulder.

Dean's eyes popped, thinking that the waitress may have changed her mind. "What? Is she coming?"

When Sam didn't answer, Dean risked a peak, only to find the waitress busy serving a customer. He turned back to his brother, frustrated.

"What?" he hissed.

Still no answer, and it finally hit Dean that Sam had zoned out.

"Shit." He swore, leaning across the table. "Sam? Come on man, not here. Sammy!"

Dean grabbed his brother's forearm and shook it sending a sugar bowl crashing onto the floor. "SAM!"

The final, slightly panicked shout seemed to work and Sam suddenly pulled away from Dean as if he'd been slapped.

Dean let go, raising his hands. "Easy, take it easy." He said quietly. "You okay?"

Sam looked at Dean, puzzled, and then dropped his head into his hands. Dean couldn't help but noticed how they shook.

"Sammy, speak to me, man. Are you okay?"

Before Sam could answer, a voice cut in.

"Is everything okay, guys?"

The waitress had heard Dean shouting and curiosity had gotten the better of her. Now, looking at Sam's pale face, curiosity turned to concern.

Picking up the sugar bowl, she turned to Dean. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he will be in a minute. He's been sick." He lied.

"I see." She replied, taking a small unconscious step back. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No. Thanks." Dean smiled reassuringly. "He'll be okay in a minute."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Maybe a little water would help though. Would you mind…?"

"Sure, sure. I'll be right back." The waitress nodded before hurrying away.

Dean turned back to his brother to find Sam still holding his head in his hands.

"Sam?" Dean bent his head, trying to see any sign of life. Finally he took the younger mans hands and gently pulled them away to reveal a deathly white, and pain filled face. "Dude, you freaking me out here. What's going on?"

"Mokay. Nightmare." Sam mumbled.

"Nightmare? You mean a vision? What did you see?"

Just them the waitress returned with a pitcher of water. She poured a glass out and placed it before Sam, before backing off again.

"If you boys need anything else, let me know." She said, taking one last concerned look before leaving.

Sam balled a fist and pushed it against his forehead. "Nightmare." He repeated.

"Sam, nightmares are something that happen when you're asleep. Now I know sometimes my company isn't exactly stimulating for a college boy like you, but I'd like to think I can at least be interesting enough to keep you awake."

At last, Sam opened his eyes and aimed a pain filled stare at his brother.

"I saw Jess. On the ceiling. Burning. I felt her blood on my face". He lifted a hand to his face swiping at his skin unconsciously. "It was so clear, like she was right in front of me."

Dean studied his brother for a long moment, before coming to a decision.

"Get you coat on. I'll be right back."

With that, he stood up and went to the counter.

"Is he going to be okay?" the waitress asked as she took payment for the burgers.

"Yeah, he will be." Dean smiled. "He just needs some sleep. Do you know of a motel close by?"

"Sure." She replied, retuning the smile. "Hobson's is right down the road on your right. You can't miss it."

Dean was pleased to see his last order had been heard, and Sam was sitting waiting for him with his coat on. He helped his brother up, concerned by the distinct wobble he saw.

"Easy, Orthello." He encouraged quietly. "One step at a time."

"I'm okay, "Sam protested, attempting to prove it by pushing away Dean's help. It took a few minutes, but eventually they made it to the car,

To Dean's relief, the drive to Hobson's was a short one. There, he quickly booked a room and unloaded the car. Sam was all but asleep when he eventually got him into the room.

"How are doing, Sammy?" Dean asked as he helped him onto the bed.

"M'ok. Sam."

Dean smiled at the reply, but it faded quickly when he saw a flash of pain run across his brother's face. He quickly dug into a bag and retrieved a bottle of Tyenol. Shaking out two capsules, he disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water.

"Here you go." Holding out the drug. "A couple of these and a good nights sleep is all you need, eh? Sam?

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes closed, Sam was too tired to move.

"Shit. Come on, Francis. You have to work with me here." Dean gently shook Sam by the arm, successfully waking him long enough to take the pills.

Dean then helped him stretch out on the bed, and before he had time to cover him with a blanket, Sam was asleep.

For the next couple of hours, Dean sat in a recliner and watched his brother's chest rise and fall in a deep, steady rhythm. He really wasn't sure what to think about the waking nightmare thing, and eventually fatigue stopped the thinking process altogether.

Dean climbed into the bed next to Sam's and stretched tiredly. Trying to convince himself that tomorrow would see Sam up and running as normal, he fell asleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Catcher**

Wow. Thanx everyone for the feedback. As they say it feeds the fire – which is a warmth I haven't felt in a while. I'm not good at this TBC thing so, please bare with me.  Jackie

Dean Winchester stretched, flexed and took in a deep lungful of air. Coffee scented air. Opening his eyes, the first thing that swam into his vision was a Starbucks coffee cup. Closing his eyes again, he wondered sleepily how it had got there.

Sam.

His eyes whipped open again and he scanned the brother for his younger brother, finding him sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey." He said, a little cautiously.

"Hey." Sam replied, taking in a mouthful of his own coffee and nodding at the cup by Dean's head. "It's getting cold."

"Thanks. "Dean replied, scooting up so his back rested against the headboard.

He picked up the cup and took an appreciative sniff that made Sam smile a little. Peanut M&M's and coffee; two staple food sources in Dean's eyes.

"What happened?" Sam asked as Dean took his first sip.

Dean looked at him, unsure what to say for a moment.

"I don't really know." He answered, deciding truth might be the best policy. "What do you remember?"

Sam thought about it long and hard. "I remember pulling into a diner. I remember a waitress you were trying to hit on." He took another mouthful of coffee. "And I remember my head trying to explode. Not much else. Where are we anyway?"

"Still in Philsborough."

"The same town? I thought we were headed the Guthrie?"

"We were, until you freaked on me." Dean replied. "You don't remember telling me you saw Jess?"

Blanching, Sam quickly came over and sat down on the opposite bed. "Jess? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Sam. You told me you saw her as clearly as if she was standing in front of you. Then you kinda lost it. Your head was hurting so bad, I figured it'd be better to stay here for the night. You were out of it, man."

"I don't remember. Why is it I can't remember that?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, Sammy, but you seemed pretty damned sure you saw her last night. How's your head this morning?"

"Fine." Sam replied.

"No pain at all?"

Sam shook his head and took another mouthful of coffee, pulling a face as the last of the now cold liquid went down .

Dean didn't know what to make of it. What the hell had happened in the diner? His thoughts went back to the previous night, and how he had to practically carry his brother into the room. He was amazed to find Sam seemed so well now.

"Okay. Here's what I think." Dean finally said, swinging his legs out from under the bed covers. "I think we've had a long few days. We've done a lot of extra travelling. Done some extra ghoul butt kicking. I think what happened last night was fatigue being stretched to the limit, and it finally snapped back and hit you in the ass."

It sounded simple and, since Sam's memory loss made it impossible to know for sure, he went along with it.

"Okay?" Dean pushed.

Sam hesitated before slowly nodding his head. "Okay. Now what?"

Dean got to his feet and stretched away his tiredness. "Now we get breakfast and head onto Guthrie.

The morning passed slowly for both men. One road seemed pretty much like the other when you were in a car so much. Every now and then Dean couldn't stop himself sneaking a glance at Sam. Sam was aware of his attentions, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. Partly because of the way his father had drummed into him to look out for his kid brother, but partly he was still curious.

Sam had had a lot of nightmares since Jess died. Some had been stronger than others, bringing Sam's emotions to boiling point, some had been hardly worth mentioning it. The catch was, Sam was physically AWAKE when he had seen Jess the previous night. He was eating a cheeseburger for God sake! He couldn't help but see the devastation on Sam's face when he told him what he had seen. Was it just fatigue, or was there something more happening?

As they passed through Cass County around midday, the boys decided to stop for something to eat in the town of Berkshaw. Not quite a city, the town was certainly a change from any of the farming towns they'd passed through since leaving Philsborough.

"You ready to eat?" Dean asked as he pulled the car onto a main street filled with busy shops and diners.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Sam answered, glancing out of the window at the children's play area across the street.

It was jammed between a hardware store and a chemist. Not very big, it held a couple of swings, a slide and a see-saw, but it served it's purpose in entertaining the few the kids that were playing there. No doubt they had been dumped by mom while she finished her shopping, he thought.

Sam's eye settled on a woman standing beside a tree in the far right corner of the playground. With her slim figure and long red hair, he noted how pretty she was. He also noted that her gaze followed the Impala as Dean cruised slowly along the street looking for a parking slot. Somewhat mesmerized by her, Sam couldn't help but stare back.

As Dean swung the car off the road, his ears caught a sharp gasp and he glanced across at Sam. Seeing his brother pressed against the seat, his eyes wide and staring and gasping for breath frightened the hell out of Dean. He quickly killed the engine and was across the car and shaking Sam before the sound of the engine died.

"Sam! Sammy, come on!" he called, panic setting in as he watched his brother's colour changing before his eyes.

Sam brought his hands up to his throat, and began scrabbling against something Dean couldn't see. Then suddenly his eyes rolled up in his head and he went limp against the seat.

"Shit!" Dean cursed softly, as he realised Sam wasn't breathing anymore. With both hands grabbed Sam's shirt and shook him hard. "Sammy, don't you dare! Sam!"

When he got no response, frustration and fright took over and with a balled fist, he hit Sam squarely in the chest and yelled. "SAM!"

For a second nothing happened. Then suddenly Sam's eyes popped open wide, and he shot forward in the seat, dragging in a huge lungful of air before collapsing back in a fit of coughing.

Dean slumped back into his own seat, and running a hand through his hair.

"Jesus, Francis, you scared me half to death. Look!" he said, holding his shaking hands out for Sam to see. "What the hell was that?"

"She was mugged." Sam croaked. "They strangled her. Killed her for seven lousy bucks."

Dean studied Sam's face. "Who? What are you talking about?"

Sam looked over the road to the playground, but the woman had gone. "I saw a woman in the playground over there. She was murdered, Dean."

Dean followed Sam's gaze. All he could see were two kids playing on a swing.

"Are you telling me you see dead people, Sammy?" He asked, trying to put a little humour into an otherwise disconcerting situation.

"Not only seeing them, dude. She wanted me to know what she was feeling when she died." Sam replied, rubbing his throat gently.

Dean glanced at Sam, and as he did so, he swore softly.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean adjusted the rear view mirror. "Take a look."

Sam sat forward and looked at his neck in the mirror. There, as plain as day, were the bruised imprints of a pair of hands.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Catcher Chapter 3 

**Author: Magicsunbeam**

"All I'm saying is getting freaky about it isn't going to help."

"Freaky?" Dean retorted. "Sure. Let's not get freaky about it. I mean; it's an everyday thing to have some crazy spirit try to kill you."

Sam closed his eyes in frustration. "Dean, I already told you. She didn't try to kill me. She wanted me to feel what she went through."

Equally frustrated, Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, I think it was a little more than that. You stopped BREATHING, you jerk!"

"It was only for a couple of seconds."

"Only because I was there to get you going again!" Dean claimed.

Sam rubbed his sternum and grinned. "Yeah, thanks for that."

Dean threw up his hands in exasperation, but the gesture was lost when he couldn't stop a smile chasing across his face.

"Okay. What now?" Sam asked.

Dean thought for a minute and then sighed. "Now, I think we forget pixies and fairies. Something's going on in that thick head of yours, and if we don't find out what it is, chances are it's going to get you killed."

Berkshaw public library was just like any other public library the boys had ever been in, but in Dean's eyes, it had one major difference. Instead of the overweight, grumpy librarian, Bershaw had a slim, pretty blonde who wasn't afraid to flirt with the customer.

"What can I do for you, gentleman?" the girl asked, furiously batting her blue eyes at Dean.

Sam grinned. Maybe his brother would get lucky today?

"Hi. We need to look at your news archives from between 1980 and 1988." Dean answered, leaning casually on the counter.

"Sure," the girl replied, giving him the kind of smile that would light up any room. She came out from behind the counter and lead the boys to the back of the library.

"Everything you need is on here," she said, patting a machine. "You know how to use it?"

Before Dean could answer, Sam cut in. "Yes. Thank you. You've been very helpful."

The girl turned a scowled. "Okay. Whatever." Then turned a stalked off.

Sam grinned. "I think you scored, man."

Dean watched the girl walking away and grinned back. "Yeah." He replied before shaking himself. "Okay. Let's take a look. You're sure this ghost was wearing stuff you'd place in the 80's?"

"Absolutely." Sam confirmed. "It's a fashion era all on it's own."

"Kay." Dean said, pulling up a chair and flicking the machine on. "Let's find Miss Mystery."

Two hours later Sam found what he was looking for.

"Dean."

The older Winchester looked up from his father's journal. "What? You have something?"

"I have her." Sam replied, moving over to allow his brother onto the machine.

"Kindergarten teacher murdered." He read aloud. "The body of 29 year old Caitlin O'Brien was found in Ellis Road playground yesterday. Police say she'd been strangled."

Dean looked at the picture next to the article. The woman had been beautiful with long, flowing hair and strikingly bright eyes.

"Is that her?" he asked.

Sam nodded, rubbing his throat unconsciously. "Yeah. No doubt about it. You think she's looking for me to find her killer?"

Dean snorted. "This isn't the X-Files, dude. Besides, it says here in a later article that they arrested a vagrant for her murder. Clayton Reed. He confessed to the murder and at the time of printing was awaiting sentencing by the courts."

"So what the hell does she want?" Sam asked irritably.

"I have no idea, Sammy, but I think we ought to start a little researching. Maybe dad's journal has some clue as to what's happening to you?"

Dean turned off the machine and gathering up the journal headed for the door.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" The librarian asked as the boys passed the desk.

Dean gave her a big smile. "I did, thanks. You were a big help."

Sam almost laughed out loud when the girl blushed and started wringing her hands. Somehow she didn't seem the coy type. Dean sensed Sam's amusement and shoved him out of the door, still smiling at the girl as he went.

As with the library, Bershaw's Whistle Stop diner was like most others. Plastic topped tables surrounded by fake leather booths, on black and white tiles. Sam and Dean were in a booth furthest away from the coming and goings of the busy counter. Sam was looking through the journal, while Dean had the laptop open and was scanning the internet. Both had a plate in front of them and were chewing absently on fries.

Sighing, Dean pushed the laptop away. "Have you found anything?"

"Nope." Sam replied without looking up. "You?"

"Nah."

"There is no mention of anything even remotely like my visions in here." Sam said, turning another page. "What the hell do we do now?"

Dean frowned. " A few hours ago you were the one telling me not to freak out."

"Yeah, man, but that was before you mentioned this thing in my head might be enough to kill me."

"Missouri." Dean said suddenly, over riding his brothers concern.

"Missouri? As in; Mosely?"

"Yeah, Sammy. If anyone knows what the problem is, I'd put money on Missouri Mosely."

Sam thought about it. "You could have a point. You think we should ring her?"

"Yeah, but I think we should go to back to Lawrence and ask her about it in person."

Sam nodded his agreement.

"There's just one thing I want to try before we go." Dean said.

"What's that?" Sam asked as he picked up and fry and pushed it into his mouth.

"Christo."

As he said the word, Sam's face twisted horribly and his body stiffened and then stilled.

"Shit!" Dean cursed, automatically reaching a shotgun that wasn't there.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Catcher 

**Author: magicsunbeam**

**Summary: Sam is plagued by waking nightmares. Unsure what to do, Dean turns to Missouri Mosely for help.**

Sam clamped his eyes shut and brought his hand to his throat. Rubbing gently, he swallowed hard before opening his eyes again. When he did, he was surprised to see Dean had moved to the edge of his seat, his eyes wide.

"What?" Sam asked, before realization dawned. "Relax, man! My throats sore, the fries are sharp. Makes them kinda hard to swallow. I'm still me, Dean." He added with a smirk.

Dean hesitated before hitching back along the seat. "You should have had soup, jerk." He growled.

Sam grinned at his brother's embarrassment and got to his feet. "You ring Missouri. I'll go pay the check."

Dean grunted in reply, inwardly cringing for jumping to conclusions. Flipping through the journal, he found Missouri's number and punched it into his cell phone. It rang a few times before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Missouri. It's Dean Winchester."

"Well! Hi Dean. It's so nice to hear from you. How're you doing, boy? And how's that brother of yours? Is everything ok?"

Dean quickly filled Missouri in on what had been happening. She listened quietly until Dean had finished his story.

"Okay Dean, you listen. You need to bring Sam home."

Dean's heart leapt into his mouth.

"To Lawrence?"

"Yes, honey. From what you tell me, I reckon my place as your safest option. Three heads are better than two. Don't worry, we'll find out what's happening to Sam. Where are you now?"

"Iowa. Cass County."

"Okay." Missouri paused to do the math. "It's going to be around eight or nine hours. Don't delay and make it as straight a journey as you can. Avoid the cities, Dean, okay? It'll be safer for Sam."

Dean glanced at his watch and sighed. 6.11pm. "Okay, we'll set out now. We'll see you at around three, and Missouri – thanks."

Putting the phone away, Dean started to pack up as Sam came back to the table. Feeling Dean's tension, he became nervous.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "What did Missouri say?"

"She agreed that we should go back to Lawrence."

"That's it?" Sam asked, picking up the laptop. "Did she say what it might be?"

"No," Dean answered, grabbing the journal and heading for the door. "But I think she may have her suspicions."

"Get in." Dean told Sam before going around to the Impala's trunk.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Just getting a little extra protection in case we need it." Dean replied, opening the weapons bag. Taking his time, he selected a handgun and carefully hid it under his jacket before opening the driver's door. To his surprise, Sam wasn't in the passenger seat.

"Sam?" Dean called as he straightened up and looked round.

His eyes fell on his brother way across the car park. Sam was standing on the edge of the bridge that spanned a river running along side the diner.

"Shit." he said softly, quickly making his way to his errand brother. "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam turned his face toward him, but Dean saw no recognition in his eyes. Then, without warning, he took a step over the edge.

Dean anticipated the move, and grabbing his brother's jacket with both hands, hauled him backwards.

"No swan dives today, Sunshine." he muttered under his breath as they both landed on the wooden slats.

For a few moments Sam lay unmoving, then a low groan passed his lips.

"Sammy, you with me?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Sam almost whispered.

"What did you see?"

"A kid. Maybe ten years old. He jumped into the water. He was afraid of something. Don't know what." Sam replied, rubbing the sides of his head.

"Shit. What the hell is this?" Dean cursed, offering a hand and pulling Sam to his feet.

"I'm Okay." Sam said, taking tentative steps toward the car, with Dean shadowing him

"That's great, but dude, please don't do that again."

The Impala pounded along the quiet country roads of Iowa, crossing briefly into Missouri, before entering Kansas. Dean glanced at his watch. The boys had been on the road almost six hours without mishap. He had listened to Missouri's words and avoided stopping in the cities and big towns, instead choosing to get gas at the one-horse filling stations along the way.

Sam had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had gotten on the road, and Dean preferred it that way. He figured his brother wasn't going to see dead people with his eyes closed. At least he hoped not.

Dean's thoughts turned to Missouri. There had been something in her tone that made him think maybe she had some sort of idea what they were dealing with. The only thing that stopped Dean pressing her to give him an answer was the apprehension in her voice. It was only slight, but it was undoubtedly there. What ever the problem was with Sam, it was enough to make Missouri jumpy, and that could never be a good thing.

Dean noticed the lights flashing on the train crossing up ahead. He slowed down and stopped the car a few yards from the crossing barrier as a freight train thundered through. Seeing movement out the corner of his eye, he glanced across at Sam.

"Sorry. Level crossing." He explained un-necessarily.

"Sokay," Sam mumbled, straightening in his seat. "Where are we?"

"Kiowa County. We're making good time. We should be easily in Lawrence by three." Dean replied, putting the Impala into gear in anticipation of the barrier crossing lifting.

"That's good. I'm kinda looking forward to seeing Missouri. She's….."

Sam's words were cut off as suddenly his body catapulted hard into the dashboard, his head slamming off the windshield, before bonelessly dropping back into the seat.

"SAM!" Dean cried, getting out of the car and racing round to the passenger side.

Sam's nose was pouring with blood, as was a cut to his forehead where it had met with the windshield. Sam's eyes were glazed, but Dean couldn't work out if it was due to him bouncing off the windshield, or if he was still having a vision. He quickly went and retrieved the first aid kit from the trunk before going over Sam in the search for anything broken. To his relief, he found no fractures or breaks, although Sam's ribs had taken a battering from the dashboard, and his eyes were equal and responsive. Silently, Dean began to patch him up, further relieved when Sam finally responded to his ministrations.

"Dean?"

"Right here, Sammy. Just hold still while I fix up your face, okay?"

"Kay. Head hurts."

"Yeah? Well I'd say that's the only thing I can understand right now, little bro." Dean replied bitterly. "Let me finish here and I'll get you some aspirin."

By the time Dean had finished, Sam's eyes were closed, his face slack. Running knuckles gently down the side of his brother's face, Dean's concern faded a little when Sam responded with a groan and tried to pull his head away.

"This is getting so old." He muttered, loosening Sam's shirt collar.

It was then Dean noticed the bruising to Sam's throat had completely disappeared. Not allowing himself more than a few seconds to think about it, he pulled the seatbelt across Sam and fastened him in.

"Just a little precaution." he told himself rather than Sam, as he gently closed the door.

He then came around the car and climbed back behind the wheel. The Impala came to life and Dean made a decision as he pulled away from the level crossing.

"Okay, Sam. No more stops. It's Lawrence all the way." Then added under his breath. "I sure as hell hope Missouri has some idea's."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Catcher 

Thanx to everyone who has bothered to read and review so far. Sorry this one has been a long time coming, but I've had some problems with the old computer. J.

"LAWRENCE 3"

The words picked up in the Impala's headlights sent a surge of adrenalin through Dean's veins so strong, it bordered on hysteria. Swiping a shaking hand across his face, he wondered just when the hell had he become so stressed out?

Was it back in Bershaw, the moment he realised Sam wasn't breathing? Or when Sam went to make a swan dive off the bridge by the diner? Or maybe back in Kiowa County, and the completely freaky moment Sam did his impersonation of a bug on the windshield? Either way, Dean wasn't sure. What he was certain about was that he'd never been so damn glad to see a road sign in his life.

He reached out and took his cell phone from the dash and quickly punched in a number. A few seconds later the connection was made and after only one ring, Dean heard Missouri's familiar voice.

"Dean, honey. Is that you?"

"Hi, Missouri, yeah it's me. We're a couple miles out of Lawrence. Should be with you in about ten minutes."

"That's good. How's your brother? Was your journey okay?"

Dean glanced across at his brother and grimaced.

"Let's just say the journey was a little interesting."

"What does that mean? Is Sam okay, Dean?" Missouri asked, clearly concerned.

Dean shook his head and scrubbed at his forehead, trying to erase a headache he hadn't even been aware he had.

Finally he sighed. "No, he's not okay, Missouri. Something happened back in Kiowa. I'm not sure what because Sam hasn't been coherent enough to give me a big enough picture yet. He woke up a while ago and as much as I got was that it had something to do with a car and an old man."

Missouri sighed softly, knowing that for Dean, the next ten minutes would feel like ten hours.

"Okay, you're doing just fine, honey, you're almost home. All you have to do is concentrate for a little while longer. Okay?"

Dean nodded unconsciously. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'll see in a while."

"Okay." Missouri said softly. "The lights are on for you. I'll see you soon."

Dean turned off the cell and glanced at Sam again. In the glow of the instrument panel, the bruises stood out starkly against his brother's pale face, forcing Dean's concern up another notch. He reached out and gave Sam a gentle shake.

"Sammy?"

A second shake was rewarded with a low groan and a flicker of eyelids

"Sam, come on, you have to wake up now. We're almost there, dude."

Sam managed to prise his eyes half-mast. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy. You think you can stay awake for while? We're only a couple of minutes away now."

"Okay."

The reply was so small; Dean knew without looking that Sam was already asleep again. A voice in his head was telling him everything would be okay; that with Missouri's help, they would fix this. What surprised him was how small and vulnerable that voice sounded. Seconds later it was replaced by a wave of relief as the Impala's headlights picked out the first of the town's houses.

555555555555555555555555555

Missouri Mosely stood on the porch, her arms wrapped around herself in an effort to stave off the night chill. She made a mental stock of the range of spells, amulets and layers of salt she had put up around the house since she found out that the boys were headed her way. Suddenly she heard the low growl of the Impala as it made its way up the road toward her house. As the yard flooded with harsh lights, Missouri sucked in a long breath.

"Okay, heads up girl. Here comes trouble." She muttered, making her way down the porch steps.

Dean was out of the car before the sound of the engine died in Missouri's ears. He nodded his head briefly in acknowledgement before making his way around to the passenger side. Missouri could see Sam slumped against the window, apparently asleep. Dean carefully opened the door, quick to support his brother's weight. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and gently shook it.

"Sam? Come on, Sammy, time to wake up."

Sam roused slowly, fighting to open his eyes. "Msou's?"

Dean smiled, looking up at the psychic. "Yeah, dude, that's right. We're at Missouri's place."

Missouri stepped in beside Dean and placed a gentle hand on Sam's face, wincing at the bruising she saw there. After a moment, Sam's eyelids fluttered and finally he managed open them. As Missouri's face swam into focus, a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"Hey." He rasped.

Missouri smiled back and rubbed a gentle thumb across his cheek. "Hey yourself, Honey. I'm real happy to see you. Are you ready to come inside where it's warm?"

She felt Sam's head nod slightly in her hand.

"That's good." She said, then aiming her words at Dean too. "Come on in and let Missouri take care of you boys"

55555555555555555555555555555555555

With careful handling, Dean managed to get his brother into the house and to the bedroom Missouri had made up for him. Now Missouri watched Dean as he sat Sam on the edge of the bed and began to take his shoes off. As concerned as she was for Sam, she was also worried about Dean. She could only imagine what the older boy had witnessed in the past day and a half, but it was obvious to her that he was wired and living off his nerves.

She went off to the bathroom, returning few moments later with a bowl of warm, soapy water, a washcloth and a towel. She placed them on the cabinet by the bed before briefly out and touching Dean's head.

"Dean, honey. I'm going to make up something for Sam's bruises and bring him something for the pain. Will you be okay to get him undressed and into bed on your own?"

Dean looked up and nodded. "Been doing it all my life. We'll be fine."

Missouri swallowed. She knew Dean had meant that literally. She could understand John's dedication to avenge Mary's death, but failed to understand why he couldn't put the needs of his boys before his own. She knew that while John was out chasing his demons, a very young Dean had been left to shoulder the responsibility of taking care of his brother. It irked her that Dean had completely missed out on his childhood. Instead of making friends, climbing trees, and going to the movies, he had made sure Sammy was fed, watered and taken care of. Dean had been too young to be a parent then, yet ironically, now that he WAS old enough to have a son of his own, his dedication to his father's cause would probably prevent it from ever happening. It wasn't fair; Missouri fumed, as she closed the door and went off to the kitchen.

Dean carried on with his ministrations, taking care not to jar Sam too much. He gently lifted his brother's tee shirt and couldn't stop a gasp escaping when he saw the ugly bruising that was spread across Sam's ribs.

"Jesus, Sammy!" he hissed, as he prised the tee shirt over his brother's head.

"Mm?"

"Nothing, bro. It's okay, nothing we can't take care of." Dean said, discarding the shirt. "You need to lie down, can you do that?"

Sam didn't answer, but obeyed his brother, grunting with pain as he relaxed into the mattress.

"It's okay, Sammy. Nearly done, then you can sleep, okay?"

"K."

Dean quickly removed Sam's jeans before pulling the blanket across his battered torso. He then carefully set about cleaning Sam's face.

555555555555555555555555555

When Missouri returned a few minutes later with a bowl and dressings, she found Sam safely tucked up in bed looking so much better, minus the blood and dirt. She eyed Dean, who was sitting in the chair by the bed, staring at his brother and seemingly oblivious. She reached into a draw and removed a fleece blanket. As she placed it across his shoulders, Dean jumped slightly, looking up at her in surprise, while his hands went to the blanket.

"You leave that where it is." Missouri warned. "Seems to me Sam's not the only one who's had a shock to his system."

"I wasn't the one half strangled, then slammed off a windshield." Dean said, his voice betraying how weary he was. "I'm fine."

"You will be, honey." She contradicted, and squeezed Dean's shoulder.

Missouri grimaced as she pulled back the blanket to look at the damage to Sam's ribs. She carefully kneaded the area, looking for any signs of softness, and was relieved to find none. She then scooped a big dollop of brown, sweet smelling, mud-like substance from the bowl and smeared it across the bruise and covered it with a dressing. Satisfied with her handiwork, she went into the bathroom and washed her hands. As Dean watched, Missouri took out a jar containing a yellowy liquid and poured some into a glass. She placed a hand on Sam's forehead and spoke softly.

"Sam? I need you to wake up just for a minute, honey."

Sam's eyelids fluttered as he fought to do as Missouri asked.

"That's it." She said, lifting the boy's head and putting the glass to his lips. "Drink it all down. It'll make you feel better in no time."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Missouri glanced over at the elder Winchester, noting how his hands gripped at the blanket around his shoulders.

"Just a little something to help with the pain," she said, putting down the glass and easing an already sleeping Sam back onto the pillow.

She pulled the blanket back over Sam and carded a hand through his hair, before turning to Dean and smiling. "Now. Why don't you come on down to the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat? You must be starved?"

Dean shook his head, never taking his eyes off Sam. "I'm fine. I'm not hungry," he said, groaning inwardly as his stomach made a liar out of him by choosing that time to rumble loudly.

Missouri grinned. "Doesn't sound that way to me."

"I'm not leaving Sam." The statement came a little sharper than he intended.

"Honey, you don't have to watch over him every minute, you need to rest too."

"How can you say that?" Dean snapped. "I was with him every single time he was attacked. There were no warnings, Missouri. If I leave him alone now, who's to stop him stepping out of the feakin window?"

Missouri sat down on the edge of the bed and met Dean's eye. "Baby, listen to me. Sam's sleeping, and I just gave him something that will keep him that way for while. I KNOW you saw all the amulets and salt around the house when you arrived. Nothing is going to get into this house tonight that will hurt Sam. He's safe right now, honey, and so are you, but you have to let go - just for a little while."

Dean rubbed a shaky hand over his face before running it roughly through his hair. "How can I do it, Missouri? How can I keep him safe when I can't see what's coming?"

Missouri leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, come on, Honey. You're doing just fine."

"No I'm not." Dean's voice cracked. "I should never have dragged him away from Stanford."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Catcher 

**Once again, thanx all for the hits and reviews. I appreciate it. J.**

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Dean sat at the kitchen table staring at the knots in the wood.

Missouri had persuaded him that Sam would be okay, and that it would be safe to come down and let her make him something to eat. Still, he sat close to the door, his ears cocked for the slightest sound coming from Sam's direction.

As Missouri cooked, Dean had filled her in on everything that had happened, and she listened with growing concern. Dean's description of events triggered something in her mind, and although she couldn't quite put her finger on it without looking at one of her reference books, she was sure it wasn't good news.

Dean jumped a little when a plate full of pancakes appeared in front of him.

"There you go," she smiled, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Eat up."

Dean grinned. "Thanks. Did your psychic abilities tell you I love pancakes?"

Missouri returned the grin before turning back to the stove. "Nope. My eyes did. Last time you boys were here and I made them, I thought you were going to eat the plate too."

She took a pan off the heat and poured the contents into a mug before giving it a good stir. She then came back to the table and put the mug in front of Dean, then sat down opposite him.

Dean studied the brown, frothy contents before raising his eyebrows.

"Hot chocolate?" he queried.

"Sure, hot chocolate. What else do you think I'm going to give you at 4 am?"

"Oh, I don't know." Dean eyed her suspiciously. "Coffee would be good. Strong and black."

"That ain't going to happen, boy. At least, not tonight."

"I'm fine, Missouri." Dean snapped in frustration. "I don't need babying, I don't need coddling. What I NEED is to find out what's happening to Sam, and to get it fixed."

"And we will find out what's going on with Sam." Missouri stated calmly. "I promise you that, but right now you're NOT fine. You're a little stressed, a little confused and maybe a little scared too."

"Your spidey senses tell you all that, huh?" he spat sarcastically.

"I don't need any senses, honey. It's rolling off you in waves."

Dean sighed heavily and scrubbed at his eyes.

"I'm supposed to look out for him," he almost whispered. "Dad would kill me if he saw Sam now. I don't know what to do, Missouri."

She'd known the Winchester boys for a while now, and never had she seen Dean as close to tears as he was now, and it broke Missouri's heart. She knew the boy was the tough cookie, the confident one; the one who always had an answer for everything. The one who would never let his weaker side hang out. But Missouri Mosely knew even the tough ones had a breaking point, and Dean was riding the edge.

"Then I'll tell you what you should do," she said. "And it starts with getting some rest."

"No….." Dean started to protest.

"Now, boy, just hear me out." She in mock annoyance, carrying on when Dean gave up and stared at his mug. "Okay. Your description gave me something to work on, but I need to look at some books before I can be sure. Sam's going to be sleeping until at least the afternoon, which means you have nothing to do but stare at walls."

"I do know how to use a reference book." Dean pouted, making Missouri chuckle.

"I know you do, but I also know you're exhausted. If you don't lie down soon, you're going to fall down. And if you fall down, sugar, let me tell you, I can't haul your ass up, so the floor is where you'll stay."

It was Dean's turn to laugh.

"There's a room right across the hall from Sam. I promise if he wakes, I'll come get you."

After a long moment, Dean sighed. "Okay, okay. But you promise to come get me?"

"Honest Indians." Missouri stated, holding up a hand.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Is that politically correct?"

Missouri laughed. "Go to bed."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Dean looked in on Sam, and was sure he hadn't moved a muscle. Satisfied; although not entirely happy, he crossed the hall and went into his room. He stood for a moment looking at the bed before sitting down and taking his shoes off. A couple of hours sleep would be okay; hell, he probably wouldn't even manage that. Then he'd go down and help Missouri with her research. As he lay back on the bed and stretched out, a smell of lavender invaded his nostrils, and he wondered idly; when was the last time he had slept in a bed that had genuinely clean sheets?

666666666666666666

Missouri listened as Dean moved around the room above her head. By the time she had finished washing the dishes, all was quiet again. She crossed into the living room, taking a book from the shelf as she went, and sat down in a big armchair.

She knew which area of the book she wanted, and within seconds had found what she was looking for. The sketch on the page was of a human like figure. It had long, skinny arms and legs, sunken cheeks, a sorrowful expression and coal black eyes. Missouri read the description and traced her fingers across the demon's name.

"Soul Catcher."

6666666666666666666666666666666

She moved quietly along the hallway to Dean's room and was not at all surprised to find the door ajar. Always on the lookout, she thought sadly. She peered into the room and found the elder Winchester flat out on the bed; dead to the world. She slipped quietly into the room and picking up the discarded fleece blanket, spread it across the sleeping man before stealing away and crossing the hall.

Looking at Sam, Missouri would swear the bruises weren't as strong as they were an hour ago, but then, from what Dean told her, she expected them to have disappeared altogether by lunchtime.

Missouri sat down on the bed, carefully placed a hand on Sam's chest and closed her eyes. For a moment nothing happened. Then slowly, she began to feel it.

Fear, hurt, anxiety, pain, anger.

The negative emotions began to build, getting stronger with each passing second, until they physically hurt Missouri. With a gasp, she opened her eyes and looked down at Sam. His eyes were half-mast, were coal black, and they were staring right at her.

"I see you." She whispered angrily.

A moment later, the black faded and Sam's eyes returned to their normal colour before slipping shut again.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Missouri poured herself a cup of coffee and wandered out onto her back porch. The sky was just beginning to show light as the dawn approached. A thin mist hung in the air, weaving amongst the branches of the willows and carpeting the ground.

She smiled sadly at the people standing before her on the well manicured lawn. An elderly man, a red haired woman, and a little boy.

"I'm sorry." She told them. "Sam can't help you, but I think I can."

tbc

**Sorry. I think I may have made Dean just a little too vulnerable here, but hey…put it down to him being sooooo tired. silly g **


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Catcher 

Wow. Thanx for the hits reviews. You're all very kind. Sorry for the delay with this next chapter. J.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As his consciousness slowly resurfaced, Dean lay and wondered what it was that had woken him. Somewhere in the background he could hear a dog barking. He heard a car moving past on the road outside. He opened his eyes and looked toward the window. There was a stiff breeze pushing branches about in a tree, and in that tree a bird was singing at the top of its lungs. The bird, he decided, had woken him. It took him a further long moment to place both the tree and the room in which he was lying. The big oak tree in Missouri Mosely's garden, and the room was her guestroom. The guestroom right opposite the one his brother was in. 

"Shit! Sam!"

Dean clambered off the bed; almost tripping over a blanket in his haste to get out of the room. Hurrying across the landing and barging into the room, Dean found Sam as he had left him. Sound asleep. Part of him wanted to wake his brother; to ask if he was okay, but the part of his brain that hung onto rational prevented him from doing so. Instead he studied Sam. He was sleeping seemingly peacefully; the bruises on his face were all but gone. Dean pulled back the sheet, observing the bruising to Sam's chest was also fading quickly. Pulling a hand through his tousled hair, Dean reflected on the previous days events. He wanted to know; how was Sam being physically hurt? Why would these separate entities want to hurt him? What was the connection between a girl being murdered in Cass County and a man being killed in a car in Kiowa County?

The he remembered why he had brought Sam home to Lawrence. Missouri. Maybe Missouri would have the answers?

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Easy! Take it easy." Missouri said, slapping Dean's back.

Coughing up omelette, Dean shot the woman an incredulous look before picking up a glass of water and taking a drink. Setting the fork down as he regained control of his oesophagus, he leaned back in his chair.

"Take it easy?" he squeaked. "You tell me my brother is possessed then tell me to take it easy?"

"There was never going to be an easy way to tell you, honey, but maybe waiting until you were eating was a mistake. I'm sorry."

Dean waved off her apology. "Why the hell didn't you come to wake me?"

"Because you needed to sleep." Missouri stated calmly, countering Dean's frustration. "When you got here last night, you were in no fit state to pick a fight with a bucketful of bubbles, let alone a demon. When I realised what the problem was, I knew I was going to need your help. Half asleep and stressed to the hilt, you'd have been no good to anyone last night. So I gave Sam something to keep him under, and I let you sleep."

Dean made no move to reply; he just scrubbed his tired face and sighed. Picking up on his thoughts, Missouri reached out and gently stroked his hair.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for, Dean. What happened yesterday is not your fault; there was nothing you could have done to stop this thing getting into Sam. Neither should you feel guilty for allowing yourself to rest for a few hours. We all have our breaking points."

"What is it and why are we waiting to get it out?"

Missouri took a book from the counter top and placed in front of Dean, pointing at a drawing.

"It's called a Soul Catcher. It's more of a parasite than a demon. It feeds from its hosts fear and anxieties. In most cases, the host doesn't have enough emotional hang ups for it to allow it to feed for long, so it draws on the souls of restless spirits. Spirits who have died in such violent or vicious manner, that they either don't know they have passed over, or are stuck in this realm and don't know how move on into the next. The host is then privy to pain and fear the poor wretches feel and the demon continues feeding."

"Why Sam and not me?"

"Sam's gift. It will have read your brother like a book and will have known his mind is open to spirits. They would have been drawn to him like a magnet."

"What happens to the host? What will happen to Sam if we can't get it out?" A sudden look of panic crossed Dean's face. "We CAN get it out, can't we?"

"The host's body eventually weakens and they die, but that's NOT going to happen." She said, looking at Dean sternly. "There is an incantation that will draw the demon out, but it can't be sent back to hell. If it is, it will be back quicker than a snake. No. This thing has to be kept in a special container. It's a box made of black onyx, inlaid with mother of pearl, and edged with silver."

"Where will we get a box like that?" Dean asked.

Missouri reached into a drawer and brought out cardboard box. She took off the lid and withdrew a wad of bubble wrap. She then carefully unfolded the plastic to reveal a beautiful black box and pushed it across the table toward Dean.

"My mother gave it to me when I was 14 years old. She told me to take very good care of it because some day I would need it. I think today is that day."

Sorry this is ridiculously short. At the moment other commitments disallows me time to move this story on as I'd like. I WILL finish it, and I will finish it soon. Promise. Thanx for your patience.

Jackie


	8. Chapter 8

Soul Catcher 

Many thanx for the continuing feedback, it's much appreciated. Once again, apologies for the delay. J.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dean scratched his head in frustration as he studied the words in front of him, trying to get his tongue around the pronunciation.

"Tell me again why I have to read and you hold the box."

"What? You mean aside from the fact that you studied Latin extensively and would probably know more now than I ever will?"

"Yes," he answered, petulantly.

Latin was never something Dean enjoyed when he was a kid, and although he was proficient enough, he still struggled a little at times. Whenever he could, he got Sam to read the spells and incantations. His worst nightmare was that he'd get an important word wrong and that because of him someone would die. It was that exact self-doubt that Missouri picked up on.

The medium sighed. "I know you're worried because you think you might mess up, but honey, you won't."

Dean let out a strangled laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

Missouri carried on. "You've been reading this sort of text since you were a boy. It's going to come to you as naturally as the word, Sammy."

Dean's eyes flew unconsciously to the ceiling.

Sammy.

His only brother. The brother he loved without condition, even though he'd never told him so. The one who was lying unconscious right now and who was counting on Dean to get him out of this shit awful mess, because that's what big brother's did.

Missouri felt the shift in Dean's mood and smiled. His apprehension was replaced by a new feeling of determination. No one messed with this boy's family and he was going to show what happened if anyone tried.

"The incantation is going to take two, Dean. While you read the passage that will bring the demon out, I'll be reading another to bring into the box and make sure it STAYS trapped. It's the only way we're going to get Sam back. We can do this together, okay?"

Dean nodded his understanding. "Okay. Let's do it."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Dean asked as he looped a last rope around his brother's ankle and secured it to the bedpost.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't like any more than you, but we have to be safe. Once this thing realises what's going on, Heaven knows what it will do to escape. This is as much for Sam's safety as ours."

Still, the boy looked unsure, making Missouri wonder if she should count on him to stay strong enough to see this through. She knew that any day of the week, Dean Winchester was a focused on the job as his father – if not more. However this was no ordinary day. This day it was his brother who was depending on him.

Giving her head a shake, Missouri chastised herself. She realised it was that need; SAM'S need, that would be enough to make Dean function as the first class hunter he had been trained to be.

"Okay. I think we're ready." Missouri sighed. "Before we start, there's something you have to be ready for. The demon is going to know right off what we're doing, while Sam has no clue about what's happening to him. It's going to use that to make you doubt yourself. Just remember the demon is going to take over as soon as it hears the incantation. I will be it and not Sam who will be doing the talking. So no matter how much it begs or screams or cries, just remember. It's NOT Sam."

Dean nodded tersely. "I've done exorcism's before. I know what sneaky bastards demons can be."

"I know, honey, but this isn't any ordinary job. I just want you to be ready for it."

Dean nodded again. "I know," he said softly.

Missouri took a deep breath. "Alright. What's say we get your brother back? Read."

Dean positioned himself at the foot of the bed and began to read the passage in front of him. At first he saw no change when he glanced from the book to his brother's face, but after minute he faltered when he heard his name being softly spoken.

"Dean?"

Sam's eyes were on him; tired and confused. Dean glanced at Missouri and received the smallest of nods. Clearing his throat, Dean continued.

Sam tried to sit up before seeing the rope that was holding him to the bed.

"Dean!" he cried, looking around him. "What are you doing, dude? What's going on?"

Dean didn't answer, didn't even look at him.

Sam's eyes then fell on Missouri who was standing away from the bed, the onyx box in her hands and open. On seeing the box, a gasp escaped Sam and he began to pull at the ropes with all he had.

Missouri saw the change in body language and knew Sam was no longer in control. She watched as the demon fought against the rope, pleading to be released.

"Dean, don't do this! It's me, man. Please, let me up, Dean, you're scaring me! Missouri, please! Make him stop."

Dean blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall as his brother pleaded and begged. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sam, but he carried on reading resolutely.

The demon thrashed about wildly, trying desperately to find some give in the ropes. All the while, Dean read calmly and precisely from the book in his hands, his faith in Missouri growing stronger with ever passing second. The medium sensed that trust and smiled.

Suddenly, Sam's body quieted. Dean immediately stopped reading and looked up from the book. Sam was deathly still, his face pale and drawn, his breathing quiet and controlled.

"Sam?" Dean took a tentative step toward the bed, but was halted by Missouri's voice.

"No, Dean. You have to keep reading. Finish the passage."

"But..."

"No buts, honey. It's playing on your emotions. You have to finish."

Dean hesitated for a moment, before realising Missouri still held an empty box. He nodded his head unconsciously and took a step back. He cleared his throat and began to read the last of the passage, and as he did so, Sam began to buck against the ropes once more.

"No! Dean, please. You're hurting me. Dean, NO!"

With the final no, Dean heard the change. Sam's voice was gone, and in its place was a deep, feral growl.

"Noooo…"

The demon cried out, arching it's back off the bed and letting out a final angry howl. Dean came to the end of the passage and watched as a thick, black mist began spilling out of Sam's mouth. Somewhere behind him, Dean heard Missouri. Speaking in low, steady tones, and in a language he didn't recognise, she commanded the demon into the onyx box. The black mist twisted and turned as the demon fought the inevitable, but eventually the words became too strong for it to overcome, and with a howl of anger the mist streamed into the box. Once it was all inside, Missouri slammed the box lid shut and fastened the catch.

"Thank you, and goodnight," she grinned at Dean.

Dean grinned back until a low moan from the bed grabbed his attention. Dropping the book, he leapt to Sam's side. Sitting down on the bed, he placed a hand gently on Sam's brow.

"Sammy?"

Eyes still closed, Sam's face furrowed in confusion and he turned toward his brother's voice.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy, it's me. Open your eyes now."

Sam's eyelids fluttered for a moment before slowly sliding up.

"Hey," he said softly as his eyes found Dean's.

Dean grinned. "Hey yourself. How're you feeling?"

Sam took a moment to take stock of his body before deciding. "Tired," he sighed.

Missouri stepped up to the bed, smiling. "Well now, why don't you rest for a while then?"

Sam barely nodded. "Okay," he said, as his eyes slid shut of their own accord.

Missouri ran a gentle hand through Dean's hair before patting him on his shoulder.

"He's going to be fine," she told him, effectively squashing the last of Dean's fears. "You did just great, honey. Just like I said you would."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With the banishment of the Soul Catcher, the spirits in Missouri's yard were free and as Dean sat with his brother, she had come out to the yard and helped them all cross over to the next plain. Looking out across the now empty yard as she stirred a pot of Bolognese sauce, Missouri smiled.

"Feeling better, honey?" She asked without turning around.

Sam grinned as he shuffled over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Much, thanks."

"Well that's good," she said, leaving the pot and sitting down opposite Sam. "You hungry? Supper's almost ready."

Sam stomach growled before he could answer, making him blush.

Missouri chuckled. "I'll take that as yes."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, looking for a change of topic.

Missouri nodded toward the living room. "He was wiped out," she said. "He's asleep on the couch."

"Am not." Dean grumbled as he appeared at the door, his hair sticking up wildly and his eyes bleary from having just woken up.

Missouri clapped her hands to her chest and laughed heartily. "Boy! You look like Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Dean glared at her, one eyebrow raised. "Thank you so much."

She laughed again as she got up and went back to the pot. Dean took up her seat and looked at his brother critically.

"So, Sammy. You okay?"

Sam nodded. "I'm fine. I have no clue about what happened, but I'm okay."

"You don't remember any of it?"

"Oh sure, I remember getting beat up and slapped around. I remember arriving here, but not much else" he hesitated before looking directly at Dean. "I think I remember you standing over the top of me. Reading. Latin."

"No way of putting this nicely, bro. You were…"

A pile of plates appeared with a clatter in front of the boys.

"Eat first," Missouri said firmly. "Talk later. Spaghetti is horrible reheated."

Both boys looked at the woman, and seeing they weren't going to win, chorused "Yes, maam," and began to tuck in.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sam stared at his hands, as all kinds of thoughts ran through his head.

"When did it get into me? I didn't feel any different. How I could have not known it was there?"

"From what Dean has told me, it will have been back in Philsborough when you were in the diner," Missouri told him. "Sam, Soul Catchers are devious creatures. They prey on people with gifts of vision and foresight. They rely on their victims believing that what they see, what they feel, is part of that gift. In the ensuing confusion, the truth is missed and the demon is allowed free rein."

"Not this time." Dean growled.

"I hate to think what would have happened had you not known what it was." Sam said quietly.

"Let's just say you've have been a lot more tired than you are right now." Missouri replied with a smile. "It's getting late, why don't you boys head off to bed?"

Sam mumbled something under his breath and Missouri slapped at his arm.

"Boy, don't you go arguing with me. If you don't lie down soon, you're going fall on your face." She rounded on Dean pointing a finger. "And I don't want any argument from you either."

"Sam, come on. It's been a long and freaky day and Missouri's been up almost 24 hours now," Dean said, glancing at the medium. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll help with the washing up."

Sam shook his head, wondering if something had taken over his brother's mind. Dean Winchester washing up? However, he said nothing as he climbed to his feet. As he reached the door, he turned back and sought Missouri's eye.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "For everything."

Missouri smiled. "You're welcome, child," she said softly. "Now go to bed!"

As Sam left the room, Dean picked up the plates and made his way to the sink. "Do you want to wash or dry?" he asked.

"I'll dry. I don't trust you not to drop anything."

Dean chuckled and began to wash.

"What did you do with the box?"

"Now don't you go worrying. That box is a place where no one will ever find it."

"A bottomless pit?"

"Almost," she replied, coolly. "My under wear draw."

Dean's expression made Missouri laugh out loud.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow morning it will be going to that bottomless pit."

Dean laughed and shook his head. "You're a piece of work, Missouri, you know that, right?"

The medium smiled back. "Damn right!"

For a couple of minutes there was only the sound of plates being washed.

"I know you're planning on leaving here tomorrow."

Dean wasn't surprised by the statement. He knew Missouri Mosely didn't always have to read his mind to know what he was thinking; she could read him like a book.

"I thought it might be better to get Sam back on the road as soon as possible," he said. "Take his mind off what happened."

"Sam's not the only one to be worried about it, honey." Missouri said. "I know this has unsettled you too."

Dean didn't say anything; he just rubbed the plate a little harder, making Missouri reach over and take it out of his hands.

"Dean, despite all the crazy things you see almost everyday, you're never going to be ready for everything. It's okay to feel scared sometimes."

"I'm not scared." Dean argued.

"Of taking on spirits and demons, no, but I know sometimes you get scared for Sam, and for your dad."

Dean was silent again.

Missouri put down the towel. "Look, all I'm saying is that it's been a rough few days for you, as well as your brother. Why don't you stay on few more days to get yourselves back on track? I know Sam needs the rest, and judging by the look of you, you need it too. If you're worried getting bored, there are a heap of odd jobs to be done around here, and I'd sure appreciate the help in getting them…"

"Okay, okay," Dean held up his hands in surrender. "We'll stay a couple more days."

Missouri smiled, genuinely pleased with the change of plans.

"That's great," she said, heading for the stairs and leaving Dean to put the lights out behind him. "Having a handyman around is going to save me a fortune."

end

Sorry it's taken forever to finish. Hope it was worth the wait ;) Jackie


End file.
